


i came out.. i'm crying

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Kudos: 1





	i came out.. i'm crying

i came out as a demi-boy... i'm crying my dad was not helpful


End file.
